The Grim Fate
by EvilAngeal
Summary: Naruto was executed all as part of a scheme to remove him as an obstacle and for someone else to gain power. But now, he's returned to the Shinobi world as a sadistic Arrancar, he's here for his revenge and to kick ass for the hell of it.


**Author Notes**: This is a story based upon the challenge set up by _The Infamous Man_

This story at the time of writing has two siblings which are

'A Nihilistic Blade in the Hidden World' By _Ban Moroichi_

'Vasto Lorde Kitsune' By _VFSNAKE_

Both of which follow a very similar plot line, only those stories are using Ulquiorra, where as I am using Grimmjow.

As such I provide the following warnings;

This story begins with the execution of Uzumaki Naruto

This story will involve several character deaths

This story will involve a dark portrayal of the Naruto series world, and will make antagonists out of protagonists

.

.

.

.

**The Grim Fate: Chapter 1 – Reincarnation**

.

.

.

.

They say a hollow is a spirit that loses its heart. The lost heart then becomes a mask.

It was raining the day he lost his heart. Not the soft drizzle than can be nice on the senses. The downpour that washes away everything that isn't strong enough to weather its endless tide.

He was only 12 years old the day he died. He was dragged out into the rain, in bindings and shackles far tighter than need be, so that he couldn't even feel his hands or feet. The result of which caused them dragging him across the ground, his feet grinding against the floor, leaving behind the occasional red spot where his skin could no longer endure.

No one around him was his friend. No one around him saw anything other than a nuisance in their way, being rectified. Finally they had gotten their way.

He was thrown against a solid wall, his head smacking off of it. He turned to see those present. Only to find a half dozen ANBU agents present forcefully holding his arms up, attaching chains to his cuffs. A moment later his arms painfully shot in either direction, leaving no room to move at all. Instead he could only hang there, defeated and powerless, waiting for his fate to find him. Using all his remaining physical and will power he looked up in the hope that his friends might be there at least in his final moment. But only the ANBU were before him, nothing recognisable and nothing comforting in the least.

He hadn't been told anything of course. But even since he was a kid, being chased by the mobs, he knew this day was inevitable. He had hoped to change their minds before it came, or to at least become strong enough to avoid it.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are hereby sentenced to death by the decision of the leaders of this village. Have you any last words?" A mans voice came. Due to the dizziness from his head wound he could not tell which of the masked men had spoken. Naruto opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to shout out so much in that moment. He wanted his precious people to succeed! He wanted to know why! What he had done to deserve such a fate. And lastly, Why did he have to die alone? He had always been alone, he couldn't stomach the thought of dying alone too.

"Very well then" the voice spoke.

In a flash Naruto could barely make out the senbon that had just been thrown. This was it he was going to die.

The boys last thought was nothing he could ever have imagined.

'_Hinata_'

**Thud**

The rain continued to pour from the charcoal clouds above. It was as though the sky itself could not bare witness to the act.

"It is done" the voice said finally. "Quickly, begin the…"

.

..

…

..

.

But the death of one life it seemed didn't end the existence of a person. In fact it seemed it was merely hold the pages of the book were turned introducing the next chapter.

This time around was no different from the last to Naruto. He was alone, in a cold dark place. This time it was the endless dessert where night would never dawn; Hueco Mundo. The lesions here were taught much faster than those of the life before.

Kill or be killed.

Eat or be eaten.

Evolve or be a part of someone else's evolution.

Embittered with the fleeting memories of his former life, Naruto accepted his face of being alone. He always ended up being alone anyway. Why fight it anymore?

But this time he wasn't going to let anyone else get the better of him! This time he would sit on the top of everyone else. This time around, _he_ would be **king**.

Each passing day Naruto become more like the Kyuubi that had once been sealed within him. His feral form was fast, his claws and fangs turning his enemies into meals before they were even dead. He would evolve and become even stronger so that one day he WOULD be sitting on the top.

He pursued this mission for so long he even forgot why in the first place. Decades passed of endless hunger. Endless battles for survival. Other hollows claiming partnership came and went, but only Naruto had what it took to go the distance. They named him Grimmjow. Having forgotten his own true name after becoming a Gillian where only his sheer will and determination from his former life had allowed him to push through, he took on the new name.

It was the name he gave the shinigami who approached him. The one who called himself Sosuke Aizen.

Grimmjow, taken in by the promise of power followed Aizen, an act which opened out an entire chapter of Grimmjow's existence.

The winter war against the shinigami, and his own personal war against Kurosaki Ichigo. But that chapter soon closed its pages too, by the hand of Nnoitra, who struck him down at the end of what would be his final battle against Ichigo.

Darkness took him again.

.

..

…

..

.

'_Tch, Screw that bastard Nnoitra._' He thought. He inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Not even dead yet?" he said aloud. He opened his eyes, expecting to see that woman's healing shield. But there was none. He could only see a grey ceiling. Already annoyed he tried to sit up, but felt great pain when he tried, forcing him back down with a pain stricken groan

"Wh-What the hell" he gasped as he looked down at his body. But there were no cuts, no lacerations that he had suffered at the hands of Kurosaki, or Nnoitra.

'_So why the hell can't I sit up?_´ He mentally cursed, trying again, only to be met with the same pain '_Dammit!_'

"Settle down" a voice came from the door. Grimmjow put his frustration on hold to observe the newcomer who entered through the door moving until they stood in the far corner.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped, not liking that he didn't know at all what was going on. The figure did not reply. Grimmjow gritted his teeth in anger.

"What the hell is this? What's going on?" he roared from his position. That cursed feeling of powerlessness fuelling his fury, like lava in his heart, pulsing through his veins.

"You died" the figure said. Grimmjow gaped, his expression still contain his blatant anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, his voice lower and more controlled.

"Kuorsaki Ichigo weakened you, so you just didn't have the power left to survive Nnoitra's attack" it replied, matter-of-factly.

"This is…?" Grimmjow began mockingly, suddenly realising he felt no spiritual energy. Not even his own. His expression sagged from the anger to one of annoyance.

"That is correct" There was a pause. Grimmjow simply lay there, thinking about the betrayal, silently cursing Nnoitra from beyond his grave.

"So your god, is that it?" Grimmjow spat, fully prepared to attempt to rip the figure apart of the answer so much as hinted as a yes. For the longest time he's sought to spit on the god that had cursed him so heavily. If this was his chance, he would do nothing sort of kill him.

"Not really" he replied. Grimmjow's body relaxed a little, but his anger didn't falter.

"Then who?" he drawled

"It doesn't matter" the figure replied. Grimmjow scowled.

"Then what? Why the hell are you here?" he snapped.

"That is exactly why I am here" the figure pointed out, actually raising a finger towards Grimmjow.

"What?"

"You angrily asked me who I was. Most people would be concerned with what would happen to their family, friends, or what was happening to them. Even if they were curious who I am despite my telling them I am not god, to do so out of anger is a rarity" The figure spoke without tone to their voice. Grimmjow detested it. It was like that bastard Ulquiorra.

"You were even ready to attack me if I was god" it pointed out. Grimmjow blinked, but broke out into a cruel grin.

"What of it?" he asked in an nonchalant tone.

"Do you think that's normal?" the being asked

"Nothing about me is normal. If you're so smart you should know that" Grimmjow retorted testily.

"That's true. Both of your lives were violent and filled with reasons for you to be angry"

"Eh? _Both_ of my lives?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Have you finally completely forgotten your human life?" the being pressed. Grimmjow's scowl intensified.

"What are you babbling about?" he asked angrily. He was already getting annoyed enough by the figure to kill him out of principal. It was that and his damn superior attitude. He _hated_ it.

"The attitude of your hollow form is based upon the life you lead previously as a human. Do you recall nothing of the time you were called Uzumaki Naruto?" the figure questioned. Grimmjow paused, his face contorted as though just the name reeked pain upon him.

"No" was his only reply. But he didn't understand why that word was said with such venom. He felt his fists clench in anger.

"But you feel the emotion" the figure commented still without tone to their voice.

"Did you ever wonder why you were angry all the time? Why you had that lust to be 'king'" the figure continued.

"Not really. Seems like a pretty pointless thing to wonder about" Grimmjow replied in a seemingly bored tone.

"Would you like to know?" Grimmjows eyes narrowed. Before he could reject the figure it spoke again "Would you like to know what became of Hinata?"

'_Hinata_´ he heard a voice say in his mind. In a flash the memories of the life of Uzumaki Naruto flow into him mind. He saw it, he felt it, and he could even smell it. He relived the life the lonely child, always so lonely, until that senbon found its mark and blotted out the light.

He gasped for air. Pain shot through him again as he forced his body upright. He grasped his stomach, instead finding his hollow hole. He felt like he was going to throw up. The memories he'd forgotten over the years, and the merging with countless others. Only his will had survived something as trivial as memories could afford to be discarded.

"They took it from you before the end-" the figure began.

"The Kyuubi" Grimmjow hissed through the pain that flowed through his body and mind.

"So that's why my hollow hole was there then?" Grimmjow asked, unwilling to lay back down, instead enduring the pain of forcing himself, just so he could stay upright.

"That's right" the figured responded. Grimmjow's scowl intensified again.

"What's the point of all this?" he asked, his voice betraying more than just the feeling of anger this time.

"You're upset by it?" the figure responded.

"No kidding you shit-for-brains freak!" he snapped, making to move towards the figure. He halted the moment he felt the pain increase tenfold the moment he tried to actually move. There was a momentary pause, as the figure remained impassive, seemingly working something out

"Do you want to go back to that life?" it asked. Grimmjow grunted.

"What do you think? You're so smart" he goaded.

"I think it's time for you to move on from here" it said. Grimmjow stopped himself from snapping at the figure. Demanding to know why he was taunting him, what the point of it was if he was going to have to move on anyway.

"I'm going back"

"What's that?" the figure asked, for the first time since their conversation began showing an emotion in it's voice. One of surprise.

"You asked me if I wanted to go back to that life. Well if you're asking me that it must be possible, and I ain't leaving those bastards to get away with what they did to me" he growled.

"You realise in doing so you are toying with the fabrics of reality." It pointed out. Grimmjow shot him a glare.

"Like I care. I'm already dead" He looked over at the door. However he was supposed to do it, it certainly wouldn't be just sitting here. And that door was the only way out of the room. The figure didn't appear to care to stop him, and even if he did, Grimmjow was fully prepared to tear a path right through him.

With great effort he slide his legs off the bed. Gritting his teeth due to the sheer agony of doing so.

'_Why?_´ he thought '_Why the hell is this so painful?_' his skin seared from just being dragged over the quilts, his muscles felt like they were torn up inside his body. He grimaced, eyeing the floor. This was probably going to be the hardest part. In a single painful motion he was on his feet.

For about a second. Howling in agony he found himself face down on the floor. It was even more painful than expected. His legs buckled under what felt like colossal weight. He felt like his legs were going to snap sideways, but his muscles caved first. Clenching his first he shot it above him, smacking onto the hard floor. With all his might he pulled, slowly dragging himself forward.

The figure moved toward him, seemingly observing him thoughtfully.

"Gonna try and stop me?" Grimmjow hissed through gritted teeth as he readied himself for another pull.

"I cannot intervene. But honestly, I've never seen this. Are you so ill content with your old lives that you not bring yourself to move on? Even through this unsufferable agony?" it asked. Grimmjow cackled, his laugh riding through the pain but still carrying it in his voice.

"I don't want to move on" Grimmjow growled. Swinging his arm painfully, and dragging himself forward once more "I want what's _mine_."

"You believe you're owed something?" the figure asked, kneeling to Grimmjows level "Tell me; what is it?" Grimmjow cocked his head to look at the darkness in the hood of the unknown being before him

"A fair fucking chance at a life"

.

..

…

..

.

The cool breeze of the night brushed over her. Hinata had come back from another assassination mission today. Another mission from a long line of many that had gotten under her skin. Their target was a man whose growing influence with the people of his town was threatening the lord of the area. Even if his cause was noble, as he tried to lead the people out of misery, Konoha had accepted up the contract for his life. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out with these kinds of missions.

It wasn't long ago that they would not of accepted such a request. But with Danzo's influence growing over the past years, there was no escaping the fact Konoha had been changing steadily. It seemed ironic to her that the beginning of all these changes could be traced back to the execution of Uzumaki Naruto. That was where she now stood. She sadly looked upon the stone dedicated to him. Even though normally such a token would not be given to a genin, Tsunade pushed it through. Given how many lives he had touched she was able to secure this, a tiny token decided to the boy with big dream. At least it was a place she could feel a little closer to him. Hinata read the markings on the stone again, even though she had them as carved into her brain as they were on the rock before her.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_I never go back on my word!_

"Hello, Naruto-kun" she greeted out loud. "I did another mission today. But, I…" she trailed off, wondering what he would think of her if he could really hear her

"I am not proud of myself for completing it. I am not proud that I can take any comfort that I took no physical part to his death. As though it makes me any less guilty" she confessed, ashamed of herself. She stared at the rock for awhile before re-summoning the courage to talk again.

"I feel like we're all lost without you. I remember how I could always look at you, and know what to do. How to move forward. How you could always show me the _right_ way. But I… I'm lost without you." She said sadly, not bothering to try to swallow the uncomfortable knot in her throat.

"I think we all are. Kiba-kun is getting more violent lately. He doesn't seem to avoid it like he used to. Shino-kun is still Shino-kun. I don't think he'll ever change" she said, giving a small smile knowing she could at least believe that.

"Kurenai-sensei is steeling herself all the time. I think it's the only way she can really cope. I heard she had to… neutralise an heir not long ago. She's been even more reserved since then. It's difficult to talk to her like I used to." She shifted uncomfortably. She felt guilty for bombarding Naruto, even if it was just his memory, with all of her problems. But it seemed that what's she always ended up doing whenever she was here. Sometimes she would tell him how she missed him, and how she knew everyone else did too. That the energy he once gave out was missed by everyone he'd known. Everyone who would call him their friend. Other times she would talk to him about her hopes, her progress, even just things that were on her mind. To Hinata, this was the only place she could really talk about anything.

"Naruto-kun, what would you do in my stead?" she asked wistfully "What would you tell me if you could see me now. How we've all fallen…" she swallowed hard "I wish you could be here still" she pleaded, trying to fight the same emotion that washed over her every time. That moistened her eyes every time.

Just then something happened to catch her eye. She looked up and noticed a shooting star whizzing across the night sky.

.

..

…

..

.

The wind. He could feel the wind again!

His fall from grace certainly was just that. He found himself plummeting high above the world. Unable to stop the fall instead he began to unleash his own spiritual pressure, lighting up all around him it should atleast absorb a fair amout of the impact damage he was certain to take.

He grinned to himself as in his blurred vision he could make out the tiny lights of the villages below. He could feel the power in his body once again. He could feel his awareness expand. Soaking in the little specks of power from far far below. For just a second he saw it.

That little mountain with those faces.

He grinned maniacally. He was back!

.

..

…

..

.

**Author Notes**: Alright, first things first. I know my transition stage from Naruto – Grimmjow wasn't great. I was trying to fix it up, but that one part alone is the reason this chapter took nearly two weeks to try to write. It seems I have no inspiration for that sort of writing.

Essentially Naruto's positive emotions did a one eighty and became negative. I tried to express that, however unsuccessfully.

But equally I wrote several variations that themevles were thousands of words which were really just cutting of Grimmjows life in Bleach. But you guys should already know all that, So I wasn't fully prepared to waste so much time on it.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave any questions, or comments in your review, thank you, EA


End file.
